


final breathe, final smile

by yasu_801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasu_801/pseuds/yasu_801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short story of eren and armin. year xxx where another battle with the titans occurred eren and armin got separated from the rest.<br/>..<br/>read the story haha it's too short to put a detailed summary :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally from my 'roleplay (i was eren)' with @armin_alert__ (instagram) i just fixed it up a bit :B changed a few stuff.. added thia and that and tadah a fanfic haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i seperated the p.o.v(point of view) from the story so you'll have to click "next chapter" if you liked it ! thankyou ~

**Armin’s  P.O.V**

 

I was laying still as I slightly opened my eyes.

 

Everything was dark and I was in so much pain.

 

I opened my eyes and saw a building that is shattered into little pieces.

 

I can hear the titans’ rubbish groans.

 

There’s blood everywhere.

 

I can’t even distinguish whose blood is it, is it someone else’s or mine?

 

Why can’t I remember what happened here? Why can’t I move?

 

I feel cold and dizzy ..

 

I tried lifting my hands up, I wanted to get up, but I have no strength left in me.

 

My breathe is getting raspy .

 

it feels like a shard of glass is bouncing up and down on my throat every breathe I take.

 

I slightly moved my head and saw my busted gear.

 

It triggered my memory , I remembered.

 

An abnormal titan throw me off my pace while I was flying with my 3d maneuver gear.

 

I crashed into a building, then I saw Eren transform into a titan.

 

That was the last thing that I saw before I blacked out.

 

I’m trapped. I’m probably going to bleed out to death here.

 

I wanted my death to mean something.

 

I wanted to see the outside world with eren and the others.

 

I wanted to see humanity win and wipe out every single titan out there.

 

I closed my eyes, starting to lose hope. I mumbled, “I’m sorry eren .. I’m sorry ..”

 

I’m sorry for being unable to be of any help to you.

 

I’ve always burdened you and mikasa ever since we were little.

 

**Eren’s P.O.V**

 

I can’t remember exactly but it seems like I’ve transformed into a titan once again.

 

There’s blood everywhere. I can’t see where Armin is. I was going to save him..

 

Why is it that there’s no one here? Where is everyone?

 

Mikasa ? Jean ?.. where is everyone?

 

I can still control myself.

 

I still have my consciousness even though I am on my titan form.

 

I know what I’m supposed to do. I must find Armin.

 

I have to save him. I have to protect him.

 

I stood up and started running. I saw a tiny body, it’s stuck between the building ruins.

 

I moved closer and lifted everything that is on top of the body.

 

It might be armin. I have to find him if I want to save him.

 

Ah. Damned titan is running towards me.

 

Come closer you bastard I’ll fucking kill you!

 

I smashed the titan’s head. Blood splattered everywhere.

 

I looked at the body that I was trying to free from the ruins.

 

Blonde hair .. the place is dyed with crimson red.

 

Is this the titans’ blood or is this … his?

 

What am I doing? Why am I not moving? I have to save him.

 

I have to hurry .. if not ... I .. I might lose him!

 

I tried calling out for help , “Gwaaahygyaaae!!” i kept yelling but I couldn’t form proper words.

 

I have to get out of this body.

 

I have to leave this body and save armin !

 

I carried armin and ran around looking for anyone to help armin.

 

I must get out of this body … but I don’t know how…

 

Armin … Armin ….”Guryaaaaa!” I kept trying to say armin’s  name but I couldn’t.

Armin .. wait for a bit more .. I won’t let you die.


	2. final breathe, final smile

 

Another battle between humanity and titans occurred.

  
Several troupes and soldiers were sent to fight , including Mikasa Ackerman , Eren Jaeger , and Armin  
Arlert.

  
Eren and armin got separated from mikasa on the battle field.

  
At some point while eren’s team was flying from building to buildings, armin got hit by a titan.

He got covered with the building ruins.

Eren was enraged with what he saw, he wanted to protect armin and to beat the living hell out of the titan.

He transformed into a titan, and killed the abnormal titan sparing no time for it to run away.

As soon as he killed the titan, eren slumped into the building.

He wasn’t in control of his titan form after transforming.

A few minutes later, eren slowly regained his consciousness.

He remembered his purpose and wanted to save armin.

he killed every titan that would come close, smashing their heads.

Eren picked up the ruins that’s covering a body, he saw a blonde hair a small and slender body.

He didn’t need to see the face, he knew it was just by the soft blonde hair of that human.

He knew that it’s his best friend, armin.

Eren lifted armin who was still dizzy from losing a lot of blood.

Armin could not figure out if he’s going to be eaten by the titan or if it was eren.

As eren roared and yelled trying to call for help, armin was shivering from fear.

Armin knew it’s the end of him, he could barely move, he can’t even speak.

He was suffering from the pain , he wanted to die.

But he didn’t know how to end it quickly.

He stopped thinking and just waited for death to come, hoping that soon his pain will come to an end.

As eren was running around desperately, he heard someone yelled his name.

“EREN !!!”

Eren stopped and looked. Armin already knew who it was just from hearing her voice.

It was mikasa.

‘thank goodness’ eren was relieved to see his closest friend.

He was going to hand over armin to mikasa, when an eight meter titan came running towards them.

Eren tried to apologize to armin for what he’s about to do but there was nothing other than a titan’s roar came out of his mouth.

He immediately tossed armin to mikasa to fight the titan.

Armin rolled off and heard mikasa scream his name.

“Armin !” with mikasa’s expression armin thought ,

‘I probably look terrible..’

Armin lifted his head a bit and saw his leg bent , he looked away quickly.

He couldn’t feel his leg anymore , he’s in so much pain he couldn’t tell which part hurts anymore.

‘I looked up at the sky , I can feel mikasa’s tears , they’re falling in my face.

I wanted to tell her I’m okay , I wanted to calm her down.

But I couldn’t.’

As Armin thought of his miserable situation, Eren was smashing every titan he sees out of rage.

Eren felt like he’s starting to lose his consciousness,

‘No! I don’t want this! I have to get out and go back to armin.’

He struggled not to lose control of his titan form and ran back to the place where he left his friends.

Once he saw them safely hiding in a building he felt relieved and slowly closed his eyes.

Mikasa who was the only one with strength and consciousness left took care of everything.

After they got back to the chambers they were medically treated along with the other injured soldiers.

Eren woke up sooner than armin, he turned his head and saw another person on the bed next to him.

It’s armin.

‘Armin..’ Eren’s lips moved but no words came out.

‘why? Why won’t my voice come out? Why can’t I reach you? .. armin? ..’ Eren was suffering.

Being unable to reach someone he holds dear was unbearable for him.

His silent cry,

his soundless voice,

his fear of losing the person who is like his family made his tears fall without him knowing.

His chest was hurting but he couldn’t tell.

Armin was badly hurt , his legs were broken and would probably never be able to walk.

His wounds were stitched ,and bandages are all over his body.

Armin was damaged physically and mentally to the point that he wanted to die.

But he didn’t give up. He couldn’t just give up thinking that he owes eren his life.

Eren is his only mental and emotional support.

Eren is the reason he wants to survive.

Conscious or not.

Eren is the only person in armin’s mind.

..

Three days later , Eren could finally speak again.

He tried having a conversation with armin who hasn’t woken up ever since the battle.

“Na, armin .. can you hear me?”

He tilted his head and looked at the window while smiling politely.

“don’t die on me now. We’re going to see it right? We’re going outside right?”

His tears started welling up as he continued,

“we won’t be able to see what’s out there if you don’t wake up you know?”

He close his eyes not letting a single tear fall.

Armin heard everything eren said, just like how he heard everyone who tried talking to him.

He slightly opened his eyes and spoke as he stared at the ceiling.

“I … I know .. I’m trying …”

After hearing armin’s voice , eren felt his heartbeat stop for a split second.

He wanted to look at armin’s face.

But he just couldn’t do it.

‘how would I actually face him again after I failed on protecting him? Why is it that it was easier to

speak up when I knew he wasn’t awake?’

He gathered up his courage , inhaled deeply and exhaled calmly.

He turned his head slightly thinking,

‘what sight am I going to see?’

Armin sighed and spoke without bothering to care if there was someone who’s listening or no one.

“it never ends does it? The pain. The suffering. It’s like God is playing a sick game to see who wins and

who’s the weak. Yet we still keep trying. Why?”

Eren could hear him perfectly but he can’t understand what he was saying.

His thoughts got jumbled up,

‘armin .. are you saying that you’re giving up?’

the others who was in the room taking care of armin and eren left the room,

knowing they wouldn’t be able to reason out with armin.

They knew it was better to leave the two alone and give then some privacy.

As soon as the door shut armin continued,

“why risk your life for a lost case?

Why do we keep fighting a battle that we’ve lost before it even began?

The titans will never stop appearing won’t they?”

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Eren tried to get up.

He walked towards armin and held his hands.

He just sat on a chair near armin and rested his head on armin’s palm.

“I’m sorry .. I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier..” Eren rubbed his forehead against armin’s palm as he

apologized.

Armin smiled a little as he opened his eyes and said ,

“ii. It’s fine. Ever since we were kids, I always knew I’ll be the first one to die eventually.”

Armin’s face is smiling but he was in pain. He turned his hand and tightened his grip on eren’s hand.

“Moron.. don’t say that.” Eren couldn’t raise his voice.

Eren wanted to say ‘I will protect you’ but he couldn’t ,

thinking how would he say it when he couldn’t even protect armin while he was with him.

Armin sighed knowing how eren is probably blaming himself.

“ocean. “ armin muttered.

Eren didn’t get it and looked at armin saying “eh?”

“I want to see the ocean. Atleast once.. I know my time is soon ,”

Tears welled up in armin’s eyes as he smiled and continued,

“but imagine the soft sand that goes between your toes.

the salty fragrance.

the cold breeze of wind when you stand at the shore.

the sound of the crashing waves.

And even the fishes that can only be found in the vast ocean.

The reflection of the sunset on the water.

Just like how the book described it.

I just want to see it , just once is enough.”

Eren held armin’s hand with his both hands and said,

“Un. I got it. We’ll go outside these walls. I promise.”

Eren did vow to take his bestfriend out from the walls that’s protecting them… (well more or less)

‘I don’t know how will we leave this cage or how long we’ll survive outside of these walls ,

but I’d rather die and have his dreams come true,

than live regretting being unable to help armin, my bestfriend.’

Eren’s decision can’t be changed by anyone.

“Ne, armin. How long can you wait?”

“i.. don’t know.. forget it , I can’t even walk.” Armin couldn’t tell eren what’s on his mind.

‘not much longer .. I don’t have enough time ..

but if I did say it eren would probably rush without thinking..

I musn’t burden anyone more than I already have. Heh .. I’m pathetic..’

Armin’s tear fall out of self pity. Thinking he’s so unreliable and can’t do anything right.

Eren wiped his tears away saying,

“I’ll stay with you. If you can’t walk , then I’ll carry you. I got your back ,armin.”

Eren might not be able to heal armin’s wounds but, he restored armin’s spirit.

Eren wrote a letter saying,

“mikasa, armin is with me. Don’t worry about us. Even if we aren’t able to return here , live on. –Eren”

Eren left the letter on the bed and carried armin.

They sneaked out knowing that it won’t be easy ,

And that it’s a lot more dangerous than those battle they had with the titans.

Armin’s body was cold, his breathing has gone rough.

He wrapped his arms around eren.

Eren made the horse stop at a nearby tree for some shade.

“armin , are you alright? Do you want anything? We could take a short break here if you’re tired.”

“I’m okay..” armin’s grip is growing weaker.

Eren looked around to make sure that there aren’t any trouble around.

Just a bit more and they’ll be out of the cage.

Eren knew that there should be lots of obstacles outside, but that didn’t matter at all.

He carried armin back to the horse and said ,

“just a bit more .. bear with me a bit more armin..”

Eren noticed that even the horse was exhausted , but he just rubbed it’s neck .

They continued moving but eren felt odd,

There were no hurdles inside the walls , it shouldn’t have been that easy to leave.

But it was weirder when they got out and there weren’t any titans that’s trying to chase them.

Forget being chased, there weren’t even a single titan around.

“Armin !” eren yelled when he saw a glimpse of the vast ocean.

They were still far but he could already see it.

Armin just nodded as he cough.

As they move closer , a smile formed on armin’s face.

He could feel the breeze , he could smell the ocean’s scent, and he could hear the waves.

Eren saw the smile at armin’s face and he felt happy.

He carried armin down and sat at the seashore.

“ne armin, can you see it? Can you feel the water? It smells really salty doesn’t it .. “

Armin nodded , he looked at the water and reached out to it.

He swayed his hands and as he lifted his hand he muttered, “.. it’s cold..”

Armin moved his gaze farther and said,

“it really doesn’t end .. it’s just like how the book described it.. no .. it’s more beautiful.”

Eren was staring at armin and garbled “it is..”

Armin smiled ,”eren .. I’m tired .. can you let me rest on your lap?”

Eren gently placed armin’s head on his lap and stroked his blonde hair,

“your hair is really soft .. na, armin can you hear me?”

Armin’s eyes were closed as he softly answered, ”Yes. I can hear you.”

“na , armin .. would you hate me if kissed you?”

“….” Armin shooked his head without saying anything.

Eren pecked armin’s lips but armin giggled as soon as eren raised his head.

“w-what are you laughing at?” eren was blushing and was flustered.

“nothing .. “ armin chuckled and mumbled “you call that a kiss?”

They laughed together for a moment, then it was quiet once again.

You could hear the waves clearly.

A tear fell from armin’s eye.

Eren wiped armin’s tears and looked away,watching the ocean’s calm waves.

“eren .. you have to live and help humanity win.”

“… don’t worry armin .. you don’t have to worry anymore.. I’ll definitely kill all of those damned titans.

I’ll kill them. Every single one. . . . then I’ll come back here. I’ll absolutely come back to you..”

Eren lifted up armin and hugged him tightly,he could feel armin’s heartbeat go slower.

“I trust you eren .. I’ll always be by your side. I just hope that you won’t forget this pathetic friend of yours.”

Armin was about to say something but he couldn’t muster his voice out anymore.

His heartbeat stopped.

His only regret was that he couldn’t tell eren what he wanted to say.

He couldn’t say it out loud , he wasn’t able to tell eren that he loved him.

Eren screamed and cried. All his anger, his sorrow, his misery resurfaced.

He took armin’s cape and carried armin’s body to the water.

“Armin , I love you. Always have , and I will always do.”

His tears did not stop as he watch armin’s body drift away from him.

He travelled back into the cage of walls.

No one asked about anything.

No one asked about armin.

The truth that neither armin nor eren knew was that mikasa and some of his friends was already aware,

They were aware that eren would probably want to help armin go out of the walls.

After mikasa left the room when eren and armin first spoke after waking up from the battle,

Mikasa went to prepare her gears, the others just showed up and said,

‘we’re going too. You cant do this alone anyway.’

‘yeah let’s be a suicidal bastard for a day shall we?! Haha!’

Mikasa did not turn down their offer because she knew she’s gonna need more strength to make sure

nothing goes on her bestfriends’ way.

Twenty three years later , humanity had won.

Every single titan was killed, except for one.

Humanity now has gained their freedom.

The higher ups has decided that ALL titans should be exterminated.

That includes eren.

But they granted Eren’s request to let him take his own life instead.

Mikasa and the others who survived didn’t agree, but it was something destined to happen from the beginning.

Eren wasn’t confused with this decision neither.

He had been waiting for this day to come.

His last task was to destroy the walls.

After that , he went to the ocean.

He tied his cape with armin’s cape that he had been keeping all along.

He don’t plan on stabbing himself to death , he knows there’s a possibility that he might turn into a titan if he did that.

Instead , he want the ocean to take his life away.

The same ocean that received armin.

Eren walked farther into the sea..

Farther..

Until he couldn’t walk anymore.

He looked up as he drowned.

Eren wanted to see the sky , but what he saw was something better than the sky.

He smiled and thought ,

“heh, I knew you’d come for me…

…Armin.”

As he reached out his hand towards armin , he slowly closed his eyes with a gentle and peaceful smile.

“…thankyou armin …. I .. love you..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading


End file.
